Perfect
by arisachu
Summary: Haruka is late for visting with her friends, but in her attempts to race to meet them, she is swept away by none other than everyone favorite green haired, green eyed pokemon coordinator.
1. In the Snow

Disclaimer: -I hate disclaimers sooo much- Obviously I don't own Pokémon. I don't even own the computer I'm typing this on.

Note: I've been toying with this idea for a Pokémon fanfic for a while. I feel bad that I've been neglecting my Sonic fic, but I just don't want it to suck! sniffle What's an author to do? Sigh Anyway, back to the matter at hand. Like I said, I've been thinking about it, and I really like the ShūxHaruka pairing. They're so damn cute! I couldn't decide whether I wanted the opening to be a beach scene or snow scene. Both could make for a great transition. I think I've settled on snow. And I'm not sure if I want this to be more than just a one-chapter story. I guess I'll just have to see who reviews. I just really needed some good pretty people pairings in my life. I'm such a glutton for pretty things!

-----

Cold air whipped past Haruka's face as she ran across a snow-covered field. It was so beautiful, she noticed, and her clumsy footsteps were wrecking its peaceful blanket of tranquility. But it was so cold and she was late. The others were expecting her and…

"Oof!"

Haruka was stopped dead in her tracks. She flailed her legs in vain as she was hoisted from her feet and onto someone's shoulder.

"Shū!" Haruka wailed, glimpsing a lock of emerald hair.

Only Shū would have the audacity to whisk her away when she was clearly in a hurry.

"Sorry Haruka," he said, not sounding very sorry indeed. "You have to come see this. I think you'll love it."

"Humph," Haruka began to pound on his back. "I'm late! I'm meeting people!"

Shū smiled, thanking God that she was facing behind him and couldn't see. Her persistent beating was causing no effect on him. In fact, he thought it was kind of cute. _She_ was cute. Her smile, her eyes. He could remember back when they were younger, when they first met. She didn't mean anything to him except a good battle. Now, seven years later, she meant the world to him, whether she liked it or not.

"Since when do you care about things I like?" she spat, still determined to free herself from his grasp.

Shū chose not to reply. As smooth and quick thinking as he was, even this question caught him completely off guard. Instead, he walked briskly onward, Haruka still in tote.

Haruka was beginning to become quite irate. Not only was she going to be incredibly late for her meeting with Satoshi and the others, but she was also risking Shū discovering how she felt. Contrary to popular belief, Haruka avoided him because she was afraid of how he felt about her, not because she didn't like him.

She thought about how much Shū changed over the last few years. He became much taller and stronger, of course. His face had become more mature, and certainly much more handsome. Just thinking about Shū caused her to feel heat in her cheeks. She wondered what he looked like underneath that jacket he always wore. She daydreamed about him sometimes, wishing that her dreams about them could come true. Of course, she told herself that it was never possible. The two of them would never be more than just friends. Or whatever they were.

From the short glimpses she caught while hoisting herself up from his shoulder, she noticed that they had gone into a cave. The path to their destination was dimly lit, and she wondered what he could have wanted to show her in such a dark place. However, when he finally put her down, her eyes widened.

"It's beautiful," she breathed.

The two were standing in a small field in he back of the cave. The ground was covered in white snow and icicles hung from the ceiling of the cave. Any light that made its way into this secluded area sparkled through the icicles, giving the large room a shimmery glow. Haruka had never seen anything quite as beautiful.

Shū smiled. Her soft voice gave him chills. It was enticing. She had certainly developed into a good-looking young woman. Her hair had grown out and she curled it every morning. Since coming back home, she put more effort into her appearance. Instead of her old red jacket and bandana, she chose to sport tighter jeans and a t-shirt as usual attire. He had to admit, it was pretty sexy.

He watched her as she ran out into the center of the field. She held her arms out and spun around, laughing. Dizzy, she fell to the snow, still laughing. She didn't seem to care that snow was incredibly cold and that she would ruin the gorgeous sweater she was wearing. "Dry-clean only" meant nothing to her right now.

As she lay there, still giggling to herself, he approached her, holding his hand out. She took it and he helped her off the ground, pulling her up to his body.

"I thought you'd like it," Shū grinned.

Haruka's breath became shallow, "It's beautiful."

"You're beautiful," he breathed, stroking her hair with his free hand. "I can't believe it took me so long to tell you."

Haruka went bright red. This was happening so fast. She was confused, but giddy with excitement. Was he teasing her? Surely he wouldn't have gone out of his way this much just for a joke. She wanted so badly for this to be real.

"Did I ever tell you that I love you?" he asked, descending himself down to the snow covered ground and pulling Haruka with him.

As she was whisked to the ground, she shook her head, "No. You've never said anything remotely like that."

He was lying on his back, with Haruka lying face down on top of him, "Well, it's true."

He pulled Haruka in for a kiss, holding her waist against his while running his fingers through her hair.

Without thinking, Haruka pulled away.

Shū stared at her perplexed, "I'm sorry. I just assumed… I mean, the way you acted. I didn't think."

She shook her head and pressed a finger lightly against his lips, "It's not that. I'm in love with you, Shū. I was just afraid… that this was some sort of joke. That you were teasing me."

Shū's features became stern, "I would never joke about this."

Haruka smiled and shook her head, "I know. I should have known better than not to trust you. Not after seven years."

Shū smiled as she rested her head against his chest. He stroked her back, taking in just how this moment made him feel. She felt the same way about him as he did about her. He couldn't even begin to describe how good he felt.

"I love you," Haruka murmered. "I have for so long. I never thought you would ever love me back."

He laughed. Never love her?

"How can I not?" he asked. "You're perfect."

The two blushed, thinking about their brand-new romance.

"Hey," he said, sitting up and pulling her to a sit as well, "didn't you have friends to meet?"

Haruka smiled and gently pushed him back into the snow, laying herself down next to him. She planted a kiss on his cheek and snuggled into his shoulder.

"They can wait."

-----

What did you think? I have some ideas for a plot if I were to continue, but I think adding on might ruin what I have here. Normally I hate my work, but I'm fond of his one. I thought it was cute, exactly what I was going for. Reviews are appreciated! Thanks!


	2. At the Beach

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. That's that.

Note: Okay, so since I was going back and forth in my head between snow and beach, I decided to write both. Since I am writing a somewhat sequel, this chapter will not have any effect on it, I just wanted to write it for fun. I absolutely love beach scenes and I absolutely love cute pairings. Enjoy, I hope this one is on par with the snow scene!

-----

Haruka held her head high, feeling the cool breeze on her face. The waves lapped up on the shore, causing her to draw her feet toward herself in response. It was a beautiful day outside and Haruka was relishing every moment of it. The sun was shining bright and she had the whole day to lounge as she pleased. Classes didn't begin for another two days and she had already made most of the preparations needed for the coming year.

She had to admit she missed pokémon coordinating. It was a part of her. She was so glad she decided to go with Satoshi on his journey. She would have never had nearly as much fun sitting at home as she did while being a coordinator. She promised herself she would start again, but she also promised herself she would take classes back home.

Haruka leaned back on her palms, taking in a breath of crisp air. She closed her eyes and dropped onto her back, now used to the cold water on her toes. She splashed her feet in the waves a little.

She felt something tug at her left arm. As she jerked her eyes open, she came face to face with Sh­ū.

Haruka blushed fiercely, "Shū. Hi."

Contrary to popular belief, Haruka had developed strong feelings for Shū. She couldn't tell if he felt the same way about her, but by now she had told herself it didn't matter. There were so many other gir1s who desired Shū's heart. Those gir1s were a great deal prettier than she fancied herself. She had convinced herself that he wanted someone much prettier and less ditzy.

"It's been a while," he said, grinning.

She sure did love it when he talked. He had such a smooth voice that made Haruka melt every time she heard it. And not only did he have an amazing voice, he was incredibly good looking. She could hardly keep her composure when around him. She thought back to when he drove her nuts. The two sure had come a long way.

Haruka nodded to Shū.

He allowed her to take a few steps backward, "You still taking those dumb classes?"

The red on her face went from shy blush to anger, "They're not dumb! I enjoy taking math. Maybe you and everyone else think I'm naïve and stupid, but I know I'm not!"

"Take it easy," he said, taking hold of her hand.

Haruka blushed fierce red.

"So," he said, turning toward the water, "what are you doing out here?"

Haruka smiled, letting go of Shū's hand and stumbling into the waves. She made a tiny splash with her hand and turned back to Shū, holding her hands behind her back.

"I'm enjoying my last days before class starts again," she told him, reminding Shū of when they were still kids. "I like it out here. The breeze is nice and it's fun to play in the water."

Shū followed her a few feet into the water, taking hold of her wrist. He couldn't believe how good she looked, much different than the last time he saw her. He had last seen her one year ago, back in this same town. She had been taking these advanced math classes for three years now and he was sad to lose a powerful opponent. Not only that, but now he was only able to see his good friend once a year.

Last time he had come around a little later in the year. She was already in class and apparently didn't have time to care a lot about what she looked like, to a certain extent. Everyone needs to shower and brush their hair, but she didn't take it a great deal farther than simple hygiene. But today was much different. Her hair had grown out and she had curled parts of it, which to Shū looked incredibly sexy. As well as her hair, she was wearing different clothes, too. Today she was wearing a white tank top with light, see-through sleeves she seemed to have added on herself and a pink skirt that showed off her slender legs. In the seven years he had known her, she had definitely developed into a beautiful young woman, even if she told herself otherwise.

He took a portion of her curls in his fingers, "I love what you've done with your hair."

Haruka lightly touched her fingers to her hair, "You… do?"

Shū pulled her closer to him, "That's not the only thing I love."

Haruka couldn't force any words out. She was blushing like mad and nearly trembling.

"What's wrong?" he asked, noticing her red face and feeling the slight twitches in her legs. "Are you feeling okay?"

She managed to produce a nod. Her heart was beating so fast, being so close to Shū like this made her feel dizzy and weak. She loved every moment of it.

"Seeing you near the water is the perfect picture, you know," he whispered in her ear. "You're so happy and pretty, just like the waves."

Haruka was breathing rapidly. She had no idea what was going on. There was no possible explanation for how Shū was acting toward her. That is, of course, unless, he felt something for her, too.

"Can I ask you a question?" she barely managed to ask, voice barely over a soft whisper.

Her voice gave him chills, and he couldn't help smiling at her, "Just let me do one thing first."

"O-okay," she whispered in response.

Within moments she felt his soft lips pressed against hers. For a brief second, her eyes shot wide open, but then she instantly closed them, putting an arm around his waist.

At this he broke away, a grin on his face, "I guess that answers my question. Now what did you want to ask me?"

Haruka pulled him in for another kiss, grasping one of his hands with her free hand. She squeezed his hand lightly and after a few moments, she felt him squeeze back.

"Seriously," he said, playfully flicking a few strands of hair in her face, "what did you want to ask me?"

Haruka bent down and splashed Shū lightly with water. He raised an eyebrow and reached out to grab Haruka again as she danced out of his reach. She ran as fast as she could through the water, causing lots of splashes, and then began to sprint through the sand.

She felt a tug on her wrist, not unlike the first one of the day, and turned to see Shū right behind her. She abruptly stopped, causing him to crash into her, knocking them both to the ground laughing.

Shū turned her face toward his, "Well?"

She smiled, leaning her forehead on his, "You answered it already."

"Oh?"

She giggled a little and kissed him again. Shū took her hand and brushed the hair in her face behind her ear. She couldn't get over how kissing Shū made her feel. She couldn't get enough of it. She kissed him once again, just to make up for lost time spent pining and rolled onto her side, her arm over his body.

Everything was perfect.


End file.
